


Tricking, Treating & Halloween Apple Eating

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples continue to tempt men, F/M, Gingerrose/Roux side ship, Kylo ignores her with a smirk, Lowkey stalking at the mailbox, Never trust Hux & Poe to get the costume, Rey crushes on Kylo, Rey is Snow White & Kylo is Prince Charming, Reylo Modern AU, Stormpilot side ship too, The Scooby Gang comes up with a failproof plan, Who is tricking and who is treating, hux/rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: Rey has a crush on her neighbor, Kylo. Kylo ignores her with a smirk. The Scooby Gang has a plan.Apples have tempted men since the beginning of time. But on Halloween, who is doing the tricking, and who is doing the treating?





	Tricking, Treating & Halloween Apple Eating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> My deepest gratitude to Lux Lush

 

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

***

”Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who thinks this is the dumbest plan of all?” Rey asked her bathroom mirror.

“Shush Rey! This is a foolproof plan. Kylo is going to take one look at you and there is no way he is going to be able to resist the fairest neighbor in this over-priced four-suite walk-up! Now hold still,” Rose, Rey’s pint-size roommate and best friend admonished, bobby-pinning the black-wig onto Rey’s brunette hair.

Rey thought about Mr. Hot Piece of Ass in the suite across the hall in 4C. Kylo moved into the suite six months ago. Rey remembered the first time saw him entering his suite, with his luscious and full head of hair, his pale skin dotted with moles, his chocolate-brown eyes. He was wearing all black, like some sort of Darth Vader from those Star-something something movies – whatever it was called…Trek? Wars? – that Finn & Poe in 4D forced her to watch during the previous Christmas Eve. She was breathless, and tried not to stare, biting her lip. Kylo had glanced at her, than smirked at her before entering his suite and shutting the door.

In the weeks following, Rey tried to get his attention, making sure to be at the mailbox on the main floor when she knew he came home from work. He never said anything to her, just raised an eyebrow, smirked, ignored any attempt at small talk, and grabbed his mail from the box labelled “Kylo Ren” as Rey scrambled to follow him up the four flights of stairs. Occasionally, Rey would see him on their floor as she crossed from Finn & Poe’s apartment to her suite, catching him glancing her way, then shrugging and entering his suite before slamming the door. Sometimes she would catch him with what she thought was an inquisitive glance when she would leave Rose alone with her boyfriend Hux after dinner together in 4B. He never said a word to her.

Until yesterday.

***

“You look hot,” said Hux, peeking his head around the corner into the bathroom. “I left the apple on the counter. Finn texted, and he and Poe are heading over with the costume!”

“Rose! Please tell me the entire floor isn’t in on this plan!” Rey glared at Rose in the mirror.

“What? If Operation Poison Apple is going to work, I needed all hands on deck!”

“This has a code name? Please tell me that Kylo doesn’t know what’s going to happen too?” She peered at Hux, who shook his head, although Rey noted he did get red in the face and avoided eye-contact with her, arousing suspicion; but he got red in the face all the time, so perhaps she was just being paranoid, Rey thought.  

Hux happened to be friends with Kylo through their former work at First Order Industries; it was through Hux that Kylo came to own 4C. Kylo and Hux hung out regularly, playing some sort of video game called The Finalizer every night. Hell, Kylo talked & hung out with everyone on the fourth floor, except Rey.

Rey’s mind drifted to wondering what it was about her that Kylo did not like. She was pretty used to being alone and unwanted, abandoned by her parents at young age. However, it still stung a bit to know that she was the only one he ignored. She thought he maybe felt as alone as she did, until she found out he was friendly with everyone else. Hell, he even indulged in Star Trek Wars marathons with Poe & Finn. He chatted with Rose regularly in the communal landing area, but he would always clam up when Rey came along, swiftly entering his suite. She thought she was invisible to Kylo, despite Rey’s blatant attempts to beauty herself up (wearing soft earth tone colors she knew compliment her skin tone, leaving her hair down from her usual three-bun style, even wearing makeup.) Nothing seemed to bring her to his attention.

Until yesterday.

***

“We’re here!” Finn yelled from the living room. “Peanut, are you ready to put on your Snow White costume?” Rey could hear Poe snickering, and Finn sounded like he could barely contain his own laughter.

“Oi! Why are you guys laughing?” Rey entered the living room, wearing a beige bathrobe.

“May we present… Sexy Snow White!” Poe revealed the costume, which looked like a piece of lingerie from Victoria Secret. Giggles ensued around the suite.

The top was a lace blue corset with red ribbons, the bottom sheer see-through yellow knee-high skirt. Next to the outfit was a pair yellow thong underwear, with a red-jewelled apple sewn into the pelvic area. Laying in a box was a red-mask with ruby apple-shaped jewels, held up with a blue ribbon.

“Sexy? SEXY? You assholes were supposed to just buy a PG-rated costume from the Disney store!” Rey’s voice raised an octave.

“Hux! Did you not give them clear instructions?”

“Indeed, I did,” Hux said. “I had my friend at Phasma’s Silver Sex Toys & Lingerie Shop custom-make this.”

“Rey, we want you laid. This will all be for naught if all you do is hold hands and stare at each other,” Rose said with determination. “Besides, your pining after him is getting annoying. And after yesterday…”

Poe handed Rey a shot glass. “A drink for some liquid courage. Then you march into that bedroom, get dressed, and head over there. This is war, and there are no survivors in Operation Poison Apple!”

After sensing Rey’s reluctance, Finn grabbed her hand and dragged Rey to the bedroom. “Stop holding my hand! I can do this!” Grabbing her costume, Rey marched to her bedroom. After shutting the door, Rey said whispered to herself “I can do this. I can do this. It’s not just one-sided….”

Rey had thought her lust was one-sided.

Until yesterday.

***

24 Hours Earlier….

Rey was late. She tried to be in the lobby of her apartment to see Kylo at exactly at 4:30 pm every day, but she made the mistake of stopping at Starbucks on the way home to get a grande caramel apple latte. Then she got talking to the barista, before noticing the time. Now she was running like a maniac through the streets of New York, dodging yellow cabs and people, spilling her drink on her white blouse. She exhibited none of the wit or gracefulness that Frances Ha did in the movie. There was no David Bowie music in the background. Instead, all she heard was the blood rushing in her ears and her own heavy panting, as sweat poured down her face, with the music of angry New Yorkers shouting at her.

She pulled up to the lobby at 4:29, out of breath and hair dishevelled, with coffee stains soaking on the breast part of her white blouse. She fumbled for her key in an attempt to make it seem like getting her mail this time was just another part of her day, and not something she pre-planned like the stalker she was.

Kylo entered through the front door, and reached for his mailbox at the same time Rey reached for hers.

Their hands touched.

For what seemed like an eternity, although it was only a few seconds at most, their hands remained touching, as if joined together by some invisible force.

Rey felt something go through her arm, and she let out a little stuttered sigh, glancing up at Kylo.

Kylo stood there, staring at her intently, seemingly in no hurry to remove his hand.

Then he stood taller, as if embarrassed, and withdrew his hand.

“Excuse me,” Kylo mumbled.

“You can talk! Well this is a first!” Rey blurted out, before she had a chance to check herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

“Of course I can. I’ve just never had a reason to talk to you. You’re nobody….” He paused, as if trying to find the right words.

Rey frowned, backing up defensively, saying with a touch of hurt in her voice, “Well don’t bother yourself on my account!”

“Rey…no wait…stop!” Kylo yelled as Rey swirled around and ran up the stairs in embarrassment, tears gathering at her eyes.

However, she hadn’t factored the exhaustion from her previous run, and after the first flight of stairs, her jellyfish legs gave out. Coffee flew out of her hand, falling down the stairs, landing at his feet as he stared at her.

Wishing the landing would split open and separate them, Rey laid there mortified. She tried to get up, but her legs would simply not cooperate. Kylo climbed the stairs, never taking his eyes off her.

“Are you OK?”

“My legs are cramping. I ran here from Starbucks for…um…reasons.”

“Did you stretch afterwards?”

“Who are you? Richard Simmons? Of course I stretched afterwards!” Rey lied.

“You did?” Kylo raised that eyebrow, with his familiar smirk. “Ah you did. Well then I’ll leave alone, Jane Fonda.”

Kylo began to move past her.

“WAIT!” Rey cried out. “I …I…need your help” she whispered.

“What’s that? You need help stretching? You need a teacher?” Kylo’s lips tilted upwards as he gently mocked Rey.

“You know what, never mind. I’ll crawl,” Rey said stubbornly.

Kylo sighed, then bent down, and lifted her up in a bridal carry.

“Oi! What are you doing? I’m not an invalid. Let me down!” Rey gently began to push off his rock solid chest, with his pectoral muscles tightly bound in his tight-t-shirt, not at all glancing at his strong Adam’s apple. Nor noticing the smell of his evergreen scent of his cologne. Nor feeling his strong hands gripping her pert ass in a perfect fit. Nor noticing how wet she was getting in her white and functional granny panties. Nor noticing how there was little flecks of gold in his coffee-brown eyes that she was getting lost in.

Maybe she didn’t notice how his eyes moved to her lips as she gently licked her bottom lip, following with her teeth as she chewed nervously. Maybe she didn’t notice how the brow of his one eye quivered as she let a sigh slip. Maybe she didn’t notice that he noticed she was enjoying being held and so tightened his grip. Maybe she didn’t notice how he noticed her protests have subsided as her eyes began to get that lust filled-gaze, or this his were too.

Perhaps they both didn’t notice that they arrived at the fourth floor but he was still holding on to her in his arms, as they stared at each other. Perhaps they didn’t notice that his head began to bend, eyes on her eyes, lips merely a shadow away. Perhaps they didn’t notice that she raised her head up, parting her lips in anticipation.

Perhaps they didn’t notice a ginger-haired English man standing with his pint-sized Asian girlfriend, staring at them from inside apartment 4B. Until Hux cleared his throat.

Their heads whipped back. Hux smiled a shit-eating grin, thinking back to his conversation with Kylo at their last gaming night. The same conversation he had with Kylo at every gaming night for the last six-month…about her. Rose had a similar grin, thinking about how every conversation Rey and her had this last six-months was…about him.

As Kylo released his hold on Rey and gently placed her down, Rey mumbled thanks and then ran to 4A, opening it quickly, and slamming the door. Kylo entered his suite and slammed the door as well.

“Did you see what I just saw?” Rose asked Hux in amazement.

“Well, my dear. Halloween is tomorrow, and that is the perfect time to launch Operation Reylo. Call Finn & Poe over for supper tonight.”

****

24 hours later.

Rey braced herself in her bedroom, starring at the mirror, not recognizing the seductress before her. She was really going through with this. How she let Rose & Hux convince her this was a great idea, she will never know. At this point, she would rather a huntsman come and physically remove her heart, then to have Kylo rip it out slowly through rejection. On the other hand, maybe she needed to have a one-night stand and get him out of her system, as if he was some type of poison.

Right, then. I can do this...I can do this..

“Rey! He’s not going to screw himself you know. Hurry up before Halloween is over!” Hux yelled through the door.

Right then. I can do this…I can do this…I can…She opened the door.

Four pairs of jaws dropped.

“Damn girl. If I wasn’t into men, and Finn in particular, I’d be humping you so hard…” Poe waggled his eyebrows.

Rose’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Hot damn Rey!”

Finn and Hux whistled appreciatively.

“Now remember! He won’t know it’s you. He’ll probably think it’s some sort of escort I hired for him for the party I said we were going to. So play the part. Don’t speak. Let your actions do the talking,” Hux reminded her.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Rey said as she put on her mask.

“Oh, it will work, so go work your magic. Make safe choices!” Rose mischievously laughed, handing Rey the apple.

*****

Rey stood in front of 4C. You can do this...you can do this…

“Trick or Treat!” she yelled, gently knocking on his door.

“I’m not handing out candy!” she heard a yell from the other side.

Rey raised her first and tapped the door again, “Trick or Treat!”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Kylo said as he swung open the door. “I said I’m not handing out candy…” Kylo’s sentence came to a sudden halt as he opened the door, staring at Sexy Snow White on the other side of the door.

“Halloween Apples” Rey whispered, trying to disguise her voice. “Trick?” she asked seductively (or as seductively as a 27- year old virgin can). She handed him the apple and breathed “Or treat?”

She noticed he was dressed as Prince Charming. It was as if the force was conspiring to pair them.

“Both. Let me show you some of my tricks, and you can reward me with your treat, my lovely princess.” He opened the door just wide enough to let her brush past him, but not wide enough that she could do it without pressing her breasts to his chest. Her nipple hardened at the touch. His eyes glazed as he noticed the rock-hard nipples through the flimsy corset, one that was making her B-cup look like a solid D.

Kylo kicked the door shut behind her, fastening the chain. Rey hardly had time to glance at the surroundings, not noticing the living room was lit by candle light instead of a lamp. Her eyes fixed squarely on Prince Charming. His eyes were caressing over her body, taking in her costume with an intense hunger. His eyes fixated on the jeweled apple on the thong.

“So is your apple poisonous, Snow White, or can I have a bite?” Kylo could barely contain the smirk.

Rey, sticking to plan, said nothing, although a giggle did erupt from her lips. She began to walk seductively over, practicing the stripper walk that she watched on Youtube last night. She hoped she was doing it right. Judging by lust in his eyes and the bulge in his princely tight-tights, the answer was a firm yes. Her eyes raised a little bit by the size of his groin in the tights that disguised nothing.

Kylo noticed her staring, and with a smugness a man his size had, reached for her hand and gently pulled her towards him. His head bent, and weaving his hands through her hair, he gently pulled Rey towards him. His lips tentatively whispered over her lips in a gentle caress, giving her a look of seeking consent.

Rey nodded in affirmation. Kylo lifted her into a bridal carry and proceeded to his bedroom. This was very quickly becoming Rey’s favorite thing ever. She imagined for a brief second that Kylo was wearing a tuxedo, and she a wedding dress, before banishing the thought from her mind as she took in her surrounding.

Are those…candles? Moreover, rose petals on the bed? Rey was confused. If he were going out for the evening, as Hux said they were planning on doing, why would he have these things in his bedroom?

Before she could think about it further, Kylo lowered her on the bed, and leaned over and gently kissed her neck. Rey’s questions faded as she lost herself in her aroused state, whimpering at his gentle caresses.

He raised himself up to discard his clothing. His chest gleamed in the candle light, a visible scar on his left pectoral. The scar made him sexier, Rey thought through half-lidded eyes, ones that were travelling down to his waist and the hair on his belly that led to his massive groin. Rey’s eyes most definitely widened and her lips parted a bit. Kylo grinned and leaned over to her.

“Time to unwrap the treat.”

Rey got on her needs on the soft King-sized bed, making access to the corset easier. Kylo began to loosen the knot of her ribbon, and slowly began to pull it through the catches. As the corset began to open, Rey’s breasts spilled out of the corset. Kylo bent over to caress the tops of her breast, gently licking his way down to her nipples, while continuing to release the corset. Finally, the corset sprung loose and Kylo pulled it away.

He stopped to stare at her, as if memorizing her body to his mind.

Rey stood up to tug at the skirt, taking it off with the thong. Rey glanced up at him, insecure and vulnerable.

Catching her look, Kylo whispered, “Beautiful. Amazing. My Goddess.” Rey gently smiled with a tinge of sadness, wishing he were saying that to her, Rey, and not Snow White, the hired escort.

“Turn around and crawl onto the bed, so that I can see your beautiful ass.”

Rey obeyed, glancing over her shoulder, noticing he was reaching for his throbbing cock. Rey turned around, got on her knees, and reached for his waist. Gripping his hip, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his tip, already glistening with pre-cum.

Kylo shuddered, and spurred on by newfound confidence, Rey opened her mouth further, exploring deeper, swishing her tongue back and forth. Kylo groaned, leaning his head back in pleasure.

Not wanting to finish off for the first time in her mouth, Kylo lifted her head, and gently pushed her back on bed, laying next to her, kissing her deeply on the lips. Rey met him, stroke for stroke, as his fingers trailed down her body and gently into her wet folds.

“We need to take two more things off,” Kylo whispered in her ear. Rey looked at him, confused.“It’s time to take off the mask & wig, Rey. I want to see you, only you, when I make love to you.”

Rey’s eyes widened. A tear spilled out of her eye. “How did you… how did you know?”

“Rey. Darling. The most beautiful girl in the world. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t know who you are? The woman I’ve wanted since the first day you stared at me from across the hall. The woman who has occupied my every thought and dream? The woman I agonized over and worked through my anxiety to have? The woman who I eagerly looked forward to seeing every day at the mailbox? You have consumed me: body, soul, and heart. There is nobody I want more. There is nowhere in the world I want to be – in this bed, in your body…and if you’ll have me, in your heart.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you – wanting you. I waited for so long for you. To get a sign. A word. Anything that showed something more than indifference. Everyday I hoped you would ever see me as I saw you – something worth having. I wanted to be broken with you if you felt broken. I wanted to be loved by you, and to love you in return. I felt so alone.” Rey said, tears freely flowing from her eye.

“You are not alone, Rey.”

“Neither are you, Kylo.”

“Call me by my real name, Ben.”

“Ben,” Rey whispered.

Ben gathered her into an embrace, kissing her on the lips, before lifting himself above her to position herself at her entry. He gave her one last look, as if looking for affirmation.

”Please Ben. Please.”

Ben slowly entered her, moving slowly, allowing Rey to adjust herself, before thrusting forward.

Rey had always thought losing her virginity would hurt, but with Ben, it felt… right. As if he was her other half.

He continued to move into her as Rey reached up and caressed his chest, her hand grazing his nipples, her pupils widened, her pants and moans building.

“Rey, I’m so close… tell me when you are ready to let go.”

Rey held on for a bit longer, before she clenched around his shaft, and with the pleasure building, let go.

“I love you.” They both said together, before climaxing and becoming one.

Ben collapsed next to her, and rolled her over with him. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

“So now that we’ve got that out of the way… Hi! My name is Rey. I am the insecure orphan stalking you from 4A. A pleasure meeting you.”

Ben roared with laughter. “Hi. My name is Ben. I am the insufferable prick of a neighbor in 4C, who is painfully shy and regrets being a dick when I could have spent the last six-month getting to know you first. Want to date me?”

“Let me check my schedule,” Rey teased, reaching up for a kiss. “By the way, how did you know it was me and that I was going to do this? Did you know I was going to?”

“Maybe Hux might have mentioned it to me last night when he showed up for gaming night with a Prince Charming costume.”

“So much for being clever.”

“Best candy apple I’ve ever consumed.”

“Trick or Treat, Ben.”

“Trick or Treat, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Hit me up in the comments, or come say hi on Tumblr.  
> Semperfidani


End file.
